


Abbandonarsi su un letto di candidi fiori  (La storia d'amore di Jord e Nikandros)

by Phadeharolopade



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon, Da nemici ad amici ad amanti, M/M, ed oltre, periodo: l'ascesa dei re
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: Fu a Ravanel che Nikandros vide Jord per la prima volta.





	Abbandonarsi su un letto di candidi fiori  (La storia d'amore di Jord e Nikandros)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender on a bed of white flowers (The love story of Jord and Nikandros)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606433) by [Fragiledewdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop). 



> Fu a Ravanel che Nikandros vide Jord per la prima volta.

 

 

  _Mi chiedo se abbia mai sognato di abbandonarsi su un letto di candidi fiori_

_O se questa non sia solo la folle speranza di coloro che bramano di conquistarlo_

_Il mondo non è stato fatto per una simile bellezza_

 

_Da “La conquista di Arsace”_

 

 

 

Un’armata di Akilonesi si stava preparando a gettarsi impetuosamente nella trappola mortale del Reggente a Charcy, per combattere una guerra che non li riguardava nel cuore del territorio nemico, e questa non era neppure lontanamente la cosa più incredibile tra gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore. 

Nikandros avrebbe combattuto, senza dubbio, e se necessario sarebbe andato incontro alla morte senza batter ciglio. E non solamente per dovere, ma di buon grado, perché Damianos glielo aveva chiesto. L’aria era colma della tensione di migliaia di uomini carichi di adrenalina in vista di un’imminente scontro. Nikandros inspirò lentamente, assaporando la sensazione familiare di quell’atmosfera. 

Quelle erano le legioni di Akielos alla vigilia della battaglia: centinaia di leoni irrequieti, a stento trattenuti dalla gabbia, già ebbri dell’esaltante odore del sangue delle loro prede. Non c’era alcun spazio qui per intrighi o macchinazioni d’alcun genere, né vili tentativi di sottrarsi allo scontro. Nessuna meraviglia che i Veriani indietreggiassero, in preda alla paura. Nikandros represse un’ondata di disgusto: oggi avrebbero affrontato il nemico a viso aperto, da uomini, e un pugno di cani Veriani tremanti dalla testa ai piedi calzati di stivali sarebbero stati un ostacolo, non un aiuto. “Lasciamo che si nascondano” pensava, “faremo noi il lavoro sporco per loro. C’è più onore nel più umile dei nostri schiavi che nel più possente dei loro re.” 

E fu allora che avvenne: un movimento frenetico, quasi al limite del suo campo visivo, un gruppuscolo blu in una distesa rossa, una bandiera ricolma di stelle. Una ventina di uomini, non di più, e alla loro guida un soldato dal viso di pietra. “Vogliamo combattere”, affermò Jord, rivolto a Damen, gli occhi colmi di diffidenza, ma anche di un riluttante rispetto.

E fu così che ebbe inizio.

  
  


Sul campo di battaglia intriso di sangue di Charcy, Nikandros combatté come mai aveva combattuto prima, maledicendo a bassa voce il Principe di Vere. E dannazione anche a Damianos e alla sua caparbia e cieca fiducia in quel codardo. Sarebbero morti combattendo per un popolo di serpenti, pedine in un gioco che Nikandros ancora non riusciva a capire, e da devoto folle qual’era, nemmeno riusciva a rammaricarsene. Si perse nel ritmo della battaglia, la mente tesa ad un solo scopo, raggiungere il suo re ed impedirgli di fare qualcosa di stupido, come farsi uccidere. Damen era un guerriero esperto, maledizione, un dannato eroe di guerra. Si sarebbe pensato che ormai avrebbe dovuto aver imparato ad aspettare che qualcuno gli coprisse il fianco prima di buttarsi nella mischia. Nikandros si fece strada tra le schiere del Reggente a furia di fendenti, urlando ordini, calcolando nella mente i movimenti delle sue truppe, gli occhi fissi su Damianos. In quel turbine di sangue, carne e metallo, non vide invece il nemico che gli arrivava da dietro, la spada sollevata e pronta a colpire. Uno dei suoi gli lanciò un avvertimento, ed egli si volse appena in tempo per fronteggiare la propria fine, a viso aperto. (Almeno sarebbe stata una morte da guerriero. Almeno sarebbe stato onorevole. Almeno gli era stato dato di rivedere Damen un’ultima volta). La spada era a due centimetri dal suo collo. Non avrebbe chiuso gli occhi.

Ma il colpo non arrivò.

L’assalitore emise un gorgoglio e si accasciò, con una spada conficcata nell’addome. Nikandros si volse verso il suo soccorritore, convinto di trovarsi davanti uno dei suoi uomini, pronto ad imprimersi il suo viso nella mente. Chiunque egli fosse, gli doveva la vita: com’era tradizione tra la sua gente, avrebbe dunque dovuto trovare un modo per ripagarlo, con le proprie azioni, o perfino con la sua morte, fino a quando entrambi si sarebbero dichiarati soddisfatti. Quest’uomo, il viso pallido come la cenere, ricoperto di sangue, era Jord. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un attimo, poi Jord si voltò, come se nulla fosse accaduto e si gettò nuovamente nell’infuriare della battaglia. Stupefatto, quasi stordito, Nikandros rivide con gli occhi della mente l’espressione del viso di Jord, quando questi si era reso conto che il suo principe non sarebbe venuto; ricordò che Damen gli aveva offerto l’opportunità di fuggire, di scampare la battaglia, di portare in salvo i suoi uomini. Jord non doveva nessuna lealtà a Damianos. Avrebbe potuto andarsene con l’onore intatto, ed abbandonare gli Akielonesi qui a morire per il suo paese; invece aveva scelto di restare, di combattere fino alla morte per un principe che l’aveva abbandonato. Questa lealtà risoluta, questo inusuale e temerario coraggio non erano qualità che si sarebbe aspettato da un uomo di Vere. Avrebbe dato per scontato che Jord sarebbe passato dalla parte del nemico, o al massimo sarebbe rimasto nella retroguardia, lasciando che fossero gli altri a combattere per lui.

Nikandros si soffermò un istante a chiedersi come avrebbe mai potuto ripagare quest’uomo, se entrambi fossero sopravvissuti, beninteso. Quest’ultimo cupo pensiero lo riportò alla realtà, ed egli si volse di scatto, mentre i suoi occhi cercavano Damianos. Era ancora vivo, che gli Dei fossero ringraziati, ed ora tutto quello che contava era che restasse tale (e tutto intero, se mai fosse stato possibile)

Qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe dovuto attendere.  
  


 

Il principe di Vere era biondo. Il principe di Vere era biondo, glaciale e bellissimo, geniale ed intoccabile. Era l’epitome di tutto quello che Damianos avrebbe potuto desiderare in un amante. Il principe di Vere chiaramente e senza alcun dubbio era il mezzo che l’universo aveva scelto per punire Nikandros per i peccati commessi in tutte le sue vite passate messe insieme, e forse perfino in tutte quelle che gli restavano ancora da vivere. Ma perché, perché chiunque sembrava intuire che la via più breve al trono di Akielos passava attraverso il letto di Damen? Quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto essere il gemello di Jokaste, e Nikandros avrebbe scommesso Delpha che le loro menti erano perfino più simili di quanto non fosse il loro aspetto. Peccato che non potesse più giocarsi Delpha però, dato che ora non era più sua, perché quel moccioso, quel principino viziato che in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai messo piede su un campo di battaglia, a quanto pare aveva trovato il modo di sottrarla a Damianos. Nell’arco di un paio di giorni Laurent si era preso la città di Nikandros, aveva causato la morte di milleduecento dei suoi soldati e si era rigirato così bene il suo miglior amico che questi pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra. Se il suo obiettivo era inimicarsi il Kyros di Delpha, di sicuro ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

Schiumando di rabbia, Nikandros lasciò la tenda dove era stato appena firmato il trattato, allontanandosi con ampie falcate, e dirigendosi verso i cavalli, desideroso solo di tornarsene alla propria tenda ed ubriacarsi in modo spettacolare. Nella fretta quasi non notò l’uomo che stava sellando il cavallo vicino al suo. Quasi.

  
“Perché seguite quell'uomo? Tuonò Nikandros, nel suo veriano dal forte accento. Jord ebbe un sussulto e si volse per affrontarlo. La sua sorpresa era comprensibile: non si erano mai scambiati nemmeno una parola nè, ad eccezione di quell'attimo a Charcy, il benché minimo cenno di saluto. “Vi ho visto combattere” continuò Nikandros, “Vi ho visto guidare i vostri compagni in battaglia. Non siete un idiota. Per quale dannata ragione allora seguite quel serpente?” Jord non parve minimamente intimidito dal fatto che a parlargli in modo diretto ed inaspettato fosse il secondo uomo più potente dell'esercito di Akielos. Fissò Nikandros dritto negli occhi. “Chi siete voi per mettere in discussione la mia lealtà? Gli chiese con voce gelida. “Voi seguite un impostore che ha assassinato un uomo ed ne indotto il fratello a spalancargli le gambe con l'inganno”. La mano di Nikandrò corse all'elsa della sua spada. Aveva già estratto la lama a metà dal fodero, quandò si fermò. Il futuro della sua nazione dipendeva da quell'alleanza: non si sarebbe lasciato provocare in un duello mortale con un Veriano così facilmente. E comunque, che gli piacesse o no, doveva la vita a quell'uomo. Prese un ampio respiro. La mano, contratta sul pomello della spada, lentamente lasciò la presa. “Damianos non ha abbandonato i suoi uomini a morire a Charcy.” ribatté con veemenza, lapidario. “E nemmeno lui lo ha fatto.” C'era sicurezza nella voce di Jord, una certezza profondamente radicata che Nikandros non si sarebbe aspettato. Era lo stesso tono di voce che usava lui quando parlava di Damen. Com'era possibile che Laurent suscitasse una tale devozione, in un uomo come quello? “E se anche fosse” riprese Jord, ed ora c'era un'ombra scura nel suo sguardo, una presenza pericolosa “non farebbe alcuna differenza. Sarei disposto a seguire chiunque voglia uccidere il Reggente. Anche un nemico. Perfino un traditore.” E ancor prima che Nikandros riuscisse a cogliere pienamente il significato di quella frase, Jord gli rivolse un cenno brusco di commiato. E senza neppure un semplice “col vostro permesso”, salì a cavallo e partì al galoppo verso Fortaine.  
  


Sarebbero morti tutti. Nikandros ne aveva la certezza mentre lasciava la tenda dov'era appena avvenuto l'incontro nel campo veriano, con al suo fianco Makedon e un piccolo gruppo dei suoi uomini. Il Reggente e Kastor non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto fare alcun sforzo per batterli, perché le loro due armate si sarebbero massacrate ancor prima di oltrepassare il confine. Era palese che gli uomini cercavano un qualsiasi pretesto per scontrarsi, e Nikandros era certo che se non fosse stato per gli ordini di Laurent nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a tornare illeso al campo akielonese. E di certo la presenza di Makedon non era d'aiuto, specie quel giorno. A giudicare dalle occhiate particolarmente velenose che stavano ricevendo, le notizie circa gli eventi della notte prima si erano propagate come un incendio, ed i Veriani non parevano affatto placati dall'esecuzione pubblica dei colpevoli – non che lui li biasimasse: se il ragazzo ferito fosse stato uno dei suoi, anch'egli avrebbe voluto vendicarsi con le sue stesse mani. Il morale tra le truppe Akilonesi non era migliore. Se non avessero trovato un modo di allentare la tensione, il viaggio verso Marlas sarebbe sicuramente stato costellato da qualche sgradevole e sanguinoso interludio.

Stavano attraversando il campo degli allenamenti, quando una voce familiare fermò Nikandros. “Pensavo che gli Akilonesi dovessero essere coraggiosi.” gli si rivolse Jord, con tono misurato e basso, così che le sue parole non giungessero a qualche altro soldato Veriano che si stava allenando lì intorno.

“E' questo che voi barbari chiamate onore? Torturare un ragazzo che non può difendersi? Siete troppo vigliacchi per battervi con qualcuno alla pari?”

Nikandros si volse per fronteggiarlo. “Siete fortunato che Makedon non capisce la vostra lingua” gli rispose, calmo.

“Voi siete fortunato che nessuno abbia cercato di linciarlo” replicò Jord, senza batter ciglio “se non fosse per gli ordini del nostro principe, quel cane non lascerebbe vivo il nostro campo.” A quanto pareva, Nikandros non era poi così perspicace come pensava nel leggere le persone. Aveva osservato quell'uomo per settimane, ed evidentemente non aveva colto un aspetto alquanto ovvio, che Jord era matto come un cavallo.   
Afferrò Jord per un braccio e lo strattonò, attirandolo a sé, così da parlargli all'orecchio, “State cercando di farvi uccidere?”. “Sto cercando di provocarvi perché vi battiate con me”  
  


Nikandros si ritrasse, sconcertato. C'era qualcosa negli occhi di Jord che gli ricordava in modo inquietante Laurent.

“Chiunque nel vostro campo posi una mano su un Akilonese è passibile di morte.” gli rispose, con tono inespressivo.

Jord inclinò il capo “Si, penso che questo sia estremamente chiaro”.

Nikandros con uno sforzo eroico cercò di smorzare un'ondata di irritazione, “E ciò nonostante” continuò, con tono freddo ma calmo, come se stesse parlando ad un ragazzino bizzoso “state cercando di provocarmi perché mi batta con voi. Di provocare ME.”

“Non sia mai, mio signore.” L'intonazione e il breve inchino che accompagnarono quelle parole avevano solo un accenno di sarcasmo.

Matto come un cavallo non rendeva l'idea, a voler descrivere quest'idiota. “Chiedo umilmente che mi sia data l'opportunità di misurare le mie capacità di spadaccino con voi. A quanto racconta il nostro principe, pare che qualcuno abbia più volte richiesto e con insistenza, una dimostrazione del modo di duellare di noi Veriani.” Jord proferì quest'ultima frase con lo sguardo rivolto a Makedon, che appariva visibilmente risentito per la sua incapacità di comprendere quello che Jord e Nikandros si stavano dicendo.

Ci volle un attimo prima che il significato di quest'ultima frase arrivasse a segno, ma quando avvenne, l'insolita condotta di Jord improvvisamente ebbe un senso: non era un atto suicida di un soldato temerario ed incosciente; era la mossa strategica di un principe. Gli uomini volevano azzuffarsi, questo era estremamente chiaro, e nessuna punizione, in nessuna misura, sarebbe bastata ad evitarlo. Il problema andava oltre i pregiudizi e i decenni di una rivalità di vecchia data: i Veriani volevano reagire alle innumerevoli provocazioni degli ultimi giorni, culminate nelle azioni più recenti degli uomini di Makedon; gli Akielonesi, d'altro canto, provavano ancora risentimento per esser stati abbandonati a Charcy, e non intendevano mostrare nemmeno un'ombra di rispetto verso i Veriani, se questi prima non avessero dato prova della loro abilità e volontà di combattere con azioni concrete.

Un duello tra Jord e Nikandros era l'occasione perfetta per attenuare la tensione. Non c'era bisogno di uno scontro cruento; i Veriani avrebbero avuto la soddisfazione di vedere uno dei loro sfidare il Kyros di Delpha in persona; gli Akielonesi, e in particolare gli uomini di Makedon, avrebbero avuto finalmente la prova che gli uomini di Vere erano in grado di combattere lealmente, senza raggiri e menzogne. Jord era la scelta perfetta: era un comune soldato, vero, ma aveva combattuto a Charcy.

Questo era il modo che aveva Laurent di sussurrare agli Akilonesi “Vedete? Non ero con voi a Charcy, ma c'erano i miei uomini più abili, più fidati. Insieme abbiamo sanguinato in quell'occasione, anche se ora avete scelto di scordarvene. “

E per quel che concerneva lui stesso, Nikandros realizzò con un sussulto, poco importava che cosa ne pensasse, non aveva scelta, era costretto a stare al gioco. Jord lo aveva provocato, pesantemente, e seppure i suoi uomini non avevano compreso le esatte parole, il tono con cui erano state pronunciate non lasciava dubbi. Non aveva modo di sottrarsi a questo duello. Ora cominciava a capire com'era riuscito il principe di Vere a raccogliere un esercito.

“Ho sentito dire che siete il miglior spadaccino di Akielos, dopo il vostro re” asserì Jord, un sorrisetto sardonico a fior di labbra. “Vi va di dimostrarlo?”

Forse era vero che Nikandros aveva il dono di un'infinita pazienza, da quanto diceva lui stesso ( e doveva esser vero in qualche modo, se riusciva a sopportare Damen), ma nondimeno era pur sempre umano.

Slacciò il mantello, porgendolo a Makedon, e al suo sguardo interrogativo rispose “Quest'uomo si è cortesemente offerto di darti la dimostrazione che chiedevi del modo di battersi dei Veriani”. L'espressione inebetita di Makedon fu la ricompensa migliore che Nikandros potesse chiedere.

Nel frattempo avevano attirato l'attenzione intorno a sé, notò Nikandros. Bene. Questo forse non avrebbe avuto l'effetto di un duello tra i loro due re, ma forse, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe bastato a soddisfare gli uomini fino a giochi di Marlas.

Si volse verso Jord. “In guardia.”

Jord sorrise.

  
  
  


Alla fine dei giochi Nikandros poté trarre un sospiro di sollievo. Era finita. Le due armate erano riuscite a superare le varie differenze, nessuno era morto, Laurent in un modo o nell'altro era riuscito a compiere un perfetto okton (aveva ormai imparato a non fare domande riguardo al principe. Le risposte non gli piacevano affatto.) e Makedon finalmente aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo appropriato. Forse con un po' di fortuna quelle divergenze interne che parevano non aver fine sarebbero finalmente cessate e loro tutti avrebbero iniziato a pensare al vero nemico. Nella gioiosa confusione della festa Nikandros scorse Damen, e lo vide guardare Laurent con un tale palese desiderio nei suoi occhi che era davvero un miracolo che non andasse in combustione.

A quel punto Nikandros sentì una rabbia gelida invadergli il petto, e con un supremo atto di volontà cercò di non pensare alla schiena sfregiata dell'amico. Uccidere il loro alleato, si ripeté per la centesima volta in quel giorno, non sarebbe stato di nessun aiuto a Damen o ad Akielos. Ma ciò non gli impediva comunque di immaginare la più lenta e dolorosa delle morti mai pensate da mente umana per Laurent. Mentre si portava una coppa colma di vino alle labbra, volse lo sguardo intorno a sé nella stanza, per distrarsi, e i suoi occhi si posarono su Jord, che gli stava venendo incontro. Di colpo la sua mente bandì tutti i pensieri di morte e sangue, e corse invece al ricordo di quei muscoli slanciati e forti, quelle membra ricoperte di sudore, e allo scintillio mortale dell'acciaio.

Duellare con Jord ed osservarlo mentre partecipava ai giochi erano state due esperienze completamente diverse. Quel mattino a Fortaine, mentre combattevano, Nikandros era stato troppo preso dalla danza intricata delle loro due lame per notare qualcos'altro oltre alla tecnica straordinaria di Jord. Era raro che trovasse un degno avversario che gli tenesse testa quanto ad abilità, ma Jord era sicuramente un suo pari.

Duellava esattamente come parlava, la sua tecnica rispecchiava i suoi modi: senza fronzoli inutili, audace, temeraria, ma astutamente abile, la tecnica di un uomo che non si risparmiava, ma al tempo stesso non sprecava energie in un inutile sfoggio di forza bruta Il duello era durato quasi due ore, ed era stato estenuante, eppure così coinvolgente in modo indefinibile. Si ritrovò a desiderare ardentemente di uscirne vincitore, e al tempo stesso assurdamente riluttante a fermarsi, anelando solo di perdersi in quel affascinante turbinio di parate ed affondi, mentre si spostavano avanti ed indietro. Fu Jord a porre fine al duello, incespicando. Un errore stupido, dovuto alla stanchezza, un errore che Nikandros stesso avrebbe potuto facilmente commettere, ma che bastò a far si che fosse Jord a perdere.

Erano rimasti lì, ansimando, a guardarsi l'un l'altro come se avessero trovato un vino inebriante in una coppa che supponevano invece piena di veleno. Poi Jord si era inchinato, in segno di rispetto. I giorni seguenti, mentre cavalcavano verso Marlas, Nikandros si ritrovò addosso una smania che suscitava in lui la tentazione di estrarre la spada ogni volta che intravedeva Jord. Avrebbe voluto vedere se un altro duello sarebbe stato come il primo, se gli avrebbe causato la stessa euforia. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Quando Jord entrò nell’arena dei giochi, Nikandros era solo uno spettatore. Nessuno degli avversari aveva neppur lontanamente la sua abilità, e nessuno di quegli scontri era minimamente esaltante quanto lo era stato il loro duello.

In poco tempo, Nikandros perse interesse nello scontro in sé ed iniziò ad ammirare le linee del corpo di Jord, la fluidità dei suoi movimenti. Era uno spettacolo ipnotico. Jord non poteva certo esser definito bello, nemmeno lontanamente. I suoi lineamenti aspri non assomigliavano affatto a quelli dei giovinetti la cui bellezza era cantata dai poeti di Akielos; aveva un corpo possente, ma l’apparenza era ingannevole, non c’era quella massa di muscoli che saltava subito agli occhi in fisici come quello di Pallas o Damen, e li identificava come guerrieri; il suo viso non era di quelli che poteva far voltare le persone ad ammirarlo e far arrossire le ragazze, ma il suo contegno e quella sua severa compostezza attiravano lo sguardo; la sua pelle, Nikandros ne era certo, non era senza imperfezioni, ma segnata da cicatrici e callosità. Non possedeva un corpo fatto per essere ammirato, od accarezzato, o venerato. Era invece un’arma volta ad un preciso obiettivo.

A Nikandros ricordava un vecchio lupo grigio: un predatore silenzioso e circospetto, pericoloso come nemico ma difficile da avvicinare. Bello non in quanto elegante o potente o raffinato, ma in quanto letale.

Letale, apparentemente, eccetto quando ubriaco.

Al suo avvicinarsi Nikandros notò le gote arrossate, gli occhi lucidi, il passo incerto, ma sopra ogni altra cosa, notò il sorriso aperto che gli illuminava il viso, così diverso dal suo solito sogghigno appena accennato. Appariva molto più giovane, così. Quando Jord gli si accostò, Nikandros aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sul suo sorriso. “Mio signore” lo salutò Jord, inchinandosi goffamente. Teneva in mano una coppa di vino rosso, che rischiò di rovesciarsi nell’inchino, ed alcune gocce ne caddero a terra.

“Soldato” rispose Nikandros, abbozzando a sua volta un sorriso. “Se siete qui per ricevere le mie congratulazioni per la vostra vittoria, temo di non potervele offrire. Sarebbe estremamente presuntuoso da parte mia elogiare la vostra abilità quando ho già dimostrato che la mia è decisamente superiore.”

Sorprendentemente, Jord scoppiò a ridere. “Invero, lo sarebbe”. Volse all’indietro il capo e prosciugò rumorosamente la coppa, quindi salì i gradini che lo separavano dal tavolo dei re e dei nobili, e senza alcuna cerimonia si sedette a fiando di Nikandros.

“E voi, mio signore Nikandros di Delpha?” Jord pronunciò lentamente il suo nome, quasi farfugliando le parole. “Voi non avete preso parte alle competizioni. Voi non praticate la lotta nudo e ricoperto d’olio?”

Quest’ultima uscita suscitò le risate di Nikandros. “Perché? Stavate pensando di sfidarmi?”

Jord inarcò un sopracciglio con fare sarcastico.

“Cosa?” chiese Nikandros, divertito “Pensavo che voi voleste la rivincita. Un’altra occasione per battermi.”

“In un incontro di lotta libera?” fu la caustica risposta “posso essere audace, ma non aspiro al suicidio.”

Nikandros ripensò a Jord che si inoltrava con il viso impassibile come la pietra nella trappola mortale di Charcy, affrontando re Damianos con aperta diffidenza nello sguardo, che insultava Makedon davanti ad un armata di Akielonesi, che provocava il Kyros di Delpha in un duello. Ripensò a Jord che, se c’era da credere a quanto aveva raccontato Damen da ubriaco, aveva dato del fottuto figlio di puttana dal sangue di ghiaccio in faccia a Laurent.

Nikandros sbuffò. “Ci stavo quasi cascando.”

“Parlate proprio voi” ribatté Jord, accostandoglisi e fissando Nikandros negli occhi “Voi avete guidato un esercito in territorio nemico, infrangendo i termini di pace solo sulla base di una remota possibilità che il mio principe stesse dicendo il vero circa Kastor” , quindi cominciò a contare sulle dita mentre parlava “Voi vi si siete deliberatamente infilato in una trappola a Charcy solo perché ve l’aveva chiesto il vostro principe; voi avete ceduto le vostre terre a Vere per rafforzare un’alleanza disperata; voi state marciando contro le forze di due regni, e con un esercito composto da uomini che sarebbero più pronti ad uccidersi l’un l’altro che non il nemico stesso, ed infine” concluse con un’aria beffardamente compiaciuta “non vi guardate le spalle quando combattete. Ritengo che voi siate un totale idiota quanto lo sono io, amico mio.”

Il cuore di Nikandros aveva accellerato i battiti mentre realizzava che Jord lo aveva osservato e studiato tanto quanto Nikandros stesso aveva fatto con lui. Gli sovvenne allora che quella era la prima volta che parlavano apertamente di quello che era successo a Charcy, ed improvvisamente si sentì come se entrambi stessero avanzando sull’orlo di un abisso sconosciuto.

Prese un’ampia sorsata di vino dalla sua coppa, in uno sforzo per alleggerire l’atmosfera, poi scherzosamente lo apostrofò : “ _Amico? Idiota?_ Avete idea almeno con chi state parlando?”

“Oh, vi prego, perdonatemi mio signore.” Le parole di Jord erano intrise di sarcasmo “Mi farete dunque frustare per esservi mancato di rispetto?”

“Potrei farlo” rispose Nikandros col tono più solenne che gli riuscì di trovare, ed in cambio ne ebbe un’occhiata di finto terrore.

Nikandros sentì un moto d’affetto riempirgli il petto, ed evidentemente doveva essere ben più ubriaco di quanto non si sentisse, perché subito dopo , ancor prima di potersi fermare se ne uscì con una frase inaspettata, “Sapete” si sentì dire a bassa voce “se davvero desiderate rotolarvi nella sabbia, nudo con me, dovete solo chiederlo.”

Il viso di Jord si irrigidì. Un attimo dopo egli si volse a guardare qualcuno che sedeva ai tavoli più lontani.

“Jord?” lo chiamò Nikandros, improvvisamente ansioso, “Jord, che succede?” E quando questi non rispose, Nikandros seguì il suo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare Lady Loyse. E ricordò di aver visto Jord che le parlava per pochi secondi, il giorno prima. “Che cosa?...”

Ma prima che potesse esprimere la sua confusion, Jord si alzò. Non c’era più alcuna traccia del suo sorriso. “Senza offesa” mormorò, “ma preferirei essere scuoiato vivo che fottere un altro aristocratico.” E con queste parole si allontanò, lasciando dietro di sé un Nikandros attonito.

  
  


  
Jord andava a letto con i ragazzi. Non sembrava facesse differenza se erano Akielonesi, Veriani, soldati, servi, uomini liberi o schiavi, ma una cosa li accumunava, erano tutti nel fiore della giovinezza, appena oltre l’adolescenza, e tutti avevano la pelle liscia e riccioli scuri. Quando iniziò a notarlo, Nikandros si chiese come diamine avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. Jord non ne faceva mistero: giaceva con loro nelle tende, nelle baracche, talvolta sotto il cielo aperto, ma mai nelle sue stanze.

Quando Nikandros indagava, le risposte erano sempre le stesse. I ragazzi gli raccontavano che Jord era un ottimo amante (e questo non lo sorprese affatto. Chiunque fosse riuscito ad avere nel proprio letto così tante conquiste senza nemmeno pagare doveva senz’altro essere notevole); che era sempre gentile e considerato, che giaceva con loro ad occhi chiusi, le mani che accarezzavano la loro pelle, le dita tra i loro riccioli; che talvolta li teneva tra le braccia e e con la bocca posata sulla loro sussurrava invocazioni di perdono; che quando si abbandonava al piacere mormorava sempre lo stesso nome, incessantemente.

A Karthas fu il turno di un garzone di stalla ventenne. Nikandros rimase a guardare mentre nell’ombra questi portava Jord nella sua stanza, vicino alle cucine, e come Jord si sedeva sul pagliericcio del ragazzo. Poi il giovane chiuse la porta, e Nikandros rimase lì, in attesa.

La notte stava ormai scolorando nel giorno quando finalmente Jord uscì dalla stanza, allacciandosi pigramente la cintura.

Nikandros emerse dal suo nascondiglio, verso la luce delle torce. “Damianos mi ha parlato” esordì, “di Aimeric.”

Jord si irrigidì. Chiaramente non aveva scorto la sua presenza, e la sorpresa era bastata ad incrinare la sua abituale compostezza, che si dissolse in un impeto di risentimento e rabbia.

“Davvero?” si scagliò, nel silenzio inquieto di quel momento, “Siete qui per mettermi in guardia contro i rischi che ne verrebbero nel lasciar entrare un nemico nel mio letto? Dovreste riservare questo consiglio per il vostro re.”

Stava per andarsene, ma Nikandros lo fermò, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Se n’è andato” riprese, calmo, lo sguardo posato sulla nuca di Jord, che se ne stava lì a testa bassa. “E non tornerà, per quanto voi gli restiate aggrappato.”

Jord lo fissò, e il suo sguardo era ricolmo di un tale veleno che Nikandros non poté continuare e tacque.

“Voi…” cominciò Jord, e le parole suonavano come un’accusa. “Non osate…parlare di lui” proseguì, ansimando ad ampi respiri, come se ogni sillaba fosse una roccia che gli cadeva dalle labra. “Voi non sapete nulla.”

Nikandros lo lasciò andare, ma nessuno dei due si mosse. Sui muri si irradiava il tremolio delle torce. “Quando lo credevo morto” riprese allora Nikandros, con tono gentile e sommesso “l’ho pianto. Ho rubato la spilla reale di suo padre. Era un atto di tradimento: ho rischiato la sentenza capitale solo per avere qualcosa che me lo ricordasse”, confessa con una risata cupa ed amara, “Non ricordo quante notti ho passato sveglio, a rimirare quel ninnolo, nondimeno ce l’avevo addosso quando siamo entrati a Ravenel.”

Ora toccò a lui abbassare gli occhi. “L’ho visto morire nei miei sogni, solo, tradito ed abbandonato, ed io non ero al suo fianco, non ero lì a proteggerlo. Sentivo la sua voce che mi supplicava di aiutarlo”. Nikandros sollevò il capo.

Jord era immobile come una statua davanti a lui. “Non ho smesso di pensare a lui nemmeno per un giorno; mi era più vicino della mia stessa ombra. Ho pensato che se l’avessi ricordato, se avessi lasciato che il suo fantasma mi tormentasse, sarebbe stato come se non se ne fosse mai andato veramente, ma ero un folle. Non ha mai fatto ritorno.” Il peso di queste parole gravava tra loro.

Nikandros non aveva memoria dell’ultima volta che aveva svelato così tanto di se stesso a qualcun altro.

“Ma lui é vivo. Voi non l’avete perduto” rispose Jord, infine, con un sussurro. “Lui é tornato.”

Nikandros scosse il capo, “No, affatto. Non è così. Ha fatto ritorno come re e come schiavo. L’uomo che conoscevo un tempo è morto a Ios, ucciso dal fratello.”

La sua bocca si torse in un sorriso lievemente ironico. “Talvolta lo piango ancora.” Si sedette a terra con un profondo, mesto sospiro, appoggiando la schiena alla parte; Jord si accasciò nella medesima posizione al lato opposto del corridoio. Il sonno l’aveva quasi preso quando udì le parole dell’altro, la sua voce quasi inavvertibile nella breve distanza che li separava.

“Avrei dovuto accorgermi di quello che stava per fare. Avrei dovuto fermarlo. Non avrebbe…” il respiro di Jord si spezzò in quello che parve un singhiozzo, e se possible, la voce gli abbassò ancor più quando aggiunse “ dovuto essere solo.”

Nikandros avvertì un nodo in gola, opprimente. Fece del suo meglio per deglutire. E si sorprese egli stesso della gentilezza che risuonò nella sua voce quando rispose, “Aveva preso la sua decisione. Non avreste potuto fare nulla per fermarlo.” Rimasero seduti nel silenzio del corridoio, circondati dal bagliore delle torche che si affievoliva pian piano, fino al sorgere dell’alba.

  
  
  


Nikandros uscì dalla locanda irritato e al tempo stesso, sconcertato.  
“Il vostro principe è uno stronzo” esclamò, entrando nelle baracche.

Jord, che stava srotolando il suo giaciglio, sollevò lo sguardo. “C’è qualche altra novità?” replicò in un esitante akielonese, ancora troppo impacciato a padroneggiare le ultime parole che aveva imparato. Nikandros gli si sedette accanto, borbottando alcune imprecazioni che avrebbero fatto arrossire qualsiasi marinaio a Ios, e Jord sembrò riconoscerle fin troppo bene considerando che fino a qualche settimana prima non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a chiedere una semplice indicazione in akielonese.

“Ma insomma” lo apostrofò, imperturbabile, “non è davvero questo il modo di parlare di principi e sovrani. Questo suona come tradimento. Di nuovo. Cos’è, un vostro passatempo?” Nikandros gli lanciò un’occhiata feroce e gettò un mazzo di carte sul pavimento, tra loro. Jord prese due carte, “Cosa ci giochiamo?” chiese, calmo, con negli occhi uno scintillio provocatorio. “La possibilità di riprendermi il mio coltello” gli rispose l’altro. “Se siete così impaziente di perdere anche il resto delle vostre armi, mio signore, chi sono io per fermarvi?” “Chiudete il becco, e giocate.”

Era una cosa nuova, questo disinvolto cameratismo tra loro, scaturito da una manciata di giornate passate insieme sulla strada. Era iniziato quando avevano lasciato Karthas per questa folle missione, inutile e pericolosa, diretti a Ios con un paio di soldati, due principi pazzi e due traditori che, secondo l’umile opinione di Nikandros avrebbero meritato la forca, e non di starsene all’aria aperta, alla facile portata degli usurpatori che con le loro manovre avevano aiutato a conquistare il potere.

Ma a quanto pareva, le veementi obiezioni di Nikandros non erano degne di nota. C’era stata dell’esitazione tra loro all’inizio, la vulnerabilità mostrata quella notte a Karthas li metteva ancora a disagio e li rendeva cauti l’uno verso l’altro. Poi una notte Jord venne da lui, mentre era seduto al fuoco del loro campo, tendendogli l’elsa di una spada da allenamento. “Alleniamoci” gli aveva detto, in akielonese. Colto alla sprovvista all’inizio, subito dopo Nikandros aveva cominciato a sentirsi piacevolmente elettrizzato ripensando all’euforia del loro duello a Fortaine. L’adrenalina gli si riversò nelle vene, ed egli si alzò e prese la spada.

“E’ un onore per me.”

  
  


I loro allenamenti notturni divennero presto un’abitudine, e a questi poi seguirono giochi di carte (che Nikandros, con sua somma irritazione, perdeva regolarmente), racconti di guerra attorno al fuoco e lezioni nelle reciproche lingue natie, quand'erano mezzi ubriachi. Non menzionarono più Aimeric o Charcy, ma Nikandros non potè non accorgersi che Jord aveva smesso di portare ragazzi nella sua tenda.

Era anche vero che non c’era esattamente un’abbondanza di candidati nella loro piccolo compagnia, ma era anche vero che Aktis, che corrispondeva perfettamente ai gusti di Jord e che non aveva smesso di fargli gli occhi dolci per tutto il viaggio, veniva costantemente ignorato. Nikandros era sorpreso nel constatare quanto poco contasse il rango nei loro rapport. Jord gli si rivolgeva come ad un suo pari, per nulla intimidito dal suo titolo o dal suo potere, e Nikandros anziché risentirsene, trovava la cosa un piacevole cambiamento: era inusuale per lui che gli altri lo vedessero per quell che era veramente e non solamente come il Kyros di Delpha.

Quando ne parlò con Jord, questi si limitò a scrollare le spalle e ad osservare “Sarete anche un nobile, ma non vi comportate come uno di loro.” Una sera, mentre ridevano vicino al fuoco, Nikandros realizzò che non era mai stato così vicino ad un altra persona così, in amicizia, se non con l’eccezione di Damen. Smisero di giocare a carte prima che Nikandros rischiasse veramente di perdere anche il suo chitone.

“E’ una fortuna che siate così ricco” osservò Jord, mentre recuperava la sua vincita “Altrimenti vi avrei già portato via anche la casa.”

“Chi può dirlo. Potreste ancora riuscirci.” Jord gli lanciò un’occhiata pensosa, come se stesse prendendo in esame le sue parole “Avete ragione. Presumo che dipenderà solo da quanto potrebbe durare questa campagna; datemi un altro mese e potrei anche farvi perdere Delpha” e qui fece una pausa significativa, “Oh, un attimo…quella ve la siete già giocata.” Scosse la testa con fare ironico “Siete davvero il peggior giocatore che abbia mai incontrato.”

Nikandros gli diede una spallata scherzosa “E sarei _io_ quello che rischia l’accusa di tradimento.” Jord scoppiò a ridere. E come sempre, quel suono riscaldò il cuore a Nikandros.

“E’ così che sarebbe? Vivere in pace?” gli chiese un momento dopo. “Viaggiare, vendere stoffe, dormire nelle locande. Nessun esercito, nessun tradimento, nessuna politica di cui preoccuparsi. Non sarebbe male come modo di vivere. Pensate che potrei provarci?”

Jord lo guardò stupito. “Andiamo, non state dicendo sul serio” gli rispose. “E perché no? L’avete detto voi stesso, non mi comporto come un nobile.” Jord lo schernì, “Non vi comportate come un nobile _Veriano_. Ma ciò non toglie che siate comunque un nobile. Ce l’avete nel sangue, come Damianos: anche in rovina o in catene come uno schiavo, non potreste mai essere diverso da quello che siete.”

“Forse avete ragione”, concordò Nikandros, dopo un breve attimo di pensoso silenzio, “E voi invece? Non siete stanco della guerra? O della morte? Voi non siete incatenato ad un titolo. Quando questa missione sarà finita, potrete fare quello che vorrete.” Un’ombra consueta oscurò il viso di Jord. “Voglio vedere morto il Reggente” affermò, parlando lentamente “Voglio vedere Laurent sul trono. Quanto al dopo, non lo so.” A quel punto si distese sul suo giaciglio. “E non sono nemmeno sicuro che mi importi davvero.”

  
  


  
  


Dopo gli avvenimenti di Kingsmeet, Nikandros andò a cercare Jord. Lo trovò seduto contro il tronco di un albero, al limitare del campo, lontanto dalla luce dei fuochi. Gli tese una borraccia di vino. “Mi spiace per prima.” gli disse. “Damen aveva ragione. Se la stessa cosa fosse toccata a lui, anch’io avrei reagito allo stesso modo.”

Senza voltare il capo Jord prese la borraccia e ne bevve un sorso. Poi parlò, continuando a fissare l’oscurità davanti a sé, ”Non merita quello che lo aspetta” e il tono della sua voce era piatto, inespressivo, ma era chiaro che non stava parlando di Damen.

“Non merita di affrontarlo da solo.” Per un attimo Nikandros pensò a come si sarebbe sentito lui, se ci fosse stato Damen, solo, nelle mani del nemico.

“No, non lo merita” rispose, sorprendendosi di quanto lo pensasse veramente, di quanto fosse mutata la sua opinione sul Principe di Vere dal primo giorno che l’aveva incontrato a Fortaine.

“Damianos andrà da lui” aggiunse, perché sapeva che, qualunque cosa avesse detto, non sarebbe riuscito a convincere il suo amico a riconsiderare la sua decisione. Jord ebbe una risata amara. “Si faranno uccidere, vero?” “Probabilmente” confermò Nikandros, con lieve ironia.

Jord prese un altro sorso. “Allora andremo con loro e moriremo al loro fianco.” Nikandros non poteva esser più d’accordo.

 

 

  
  


Il giorno dopo il processo, Jord si sorprese d’esser ancora vivo, il ricordo del giorno innanzi simile ad un sogno nella sua mente. Il nome del principe era stato finalmente riabilitato, e Jord era sicuro che non avrebbe mai scordato l’espressione del suo viso quando la sua gente gli si era inginocchiata davanti.

Il Reggente era morto. Jord aveva visto la lama trappassargli la carne, il suo sangue macchiare il pavimento di marmo, l’ultimo barlume di vita svanire dai suoi occhi; in quel magnifico momento, assaporando la dolcezza della vendetta, egli aveva pensato ad Aimeric.

Avrebbe dovuto rallegrarsi ora. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi come se un peso fosse stato sollevato dalle sue spalle. Ed invece, ogni fibra del suo essere era come inondata di rabbia impotente: avrebbe voluto fare a pezzi un avversario, versare del sangue, spezzare ossa con le sue mani.

Ora capiva che nessuna punizione, per quanto tremenda, nessuna vendetta, per quanto selvaggia, avrebbe mai saziato l’odio che sentiva in sé. La morte, pensò, era stato un atto di clemenza immeritata per quell mostro.

Qualcuno bussò, facendolo sussultare. Avvertì una sensazione di dolore, e vide allora che i suoi pugni erano talmente contratti che le unghie gli si erano conficcate nella carne, al punto di ferirsi. Con uno sforzo cosciente cercò di rilassarsi ed aprì la porta. “Che volete?” domandò bruscamente.

“Jord di Vere” esordì il soldato Akilonese che apparve sulla soglia, chinando il capo. Jord si trattenne a stento dal scoppiare a ridere davanti a una tale manifestazione di rispetto. “Il Kyros di Ios richiede la vostra presenza nelle sue stanze.”

Jord entrò e rimase come paralizzato.

Nikandros era in piedi, in un angolo, le braccia incrociate, con quell’aria imponente ed impassibile che gli riusciva sempre benissimo; vicino a lui, vestita di nero, il mento sollevato, c’era Lady Loyse.

I suoi occhi chiari si posarono subito su Jord, che deglutì. Aveva cercato di parlarle, più di una volta, ma il suo palese e gelido disprezzo della condizione sociale di Jord gli aveva sempre impedito di dirle quello che avrebbe voluto.

Si chiese se lei sapesse chi era stato veramente lui per Aimeric; se, dopo tutto quel tempo, lei cercasse comunque di evitare l’amante di suo figlio, l’uomo a cui Aimeric aveva fatto maggior torto.

Naturalmente, era facile ignorare un soldato; invece, ignorare un’udienza richiesta dal nuovo Kyros di Ios, sarebbe stato un vero e proprio suicidio, specie per una donna la cui posizione politica era già abbastanza precaria.

Se Nikandros desiderava che lei parlasse con Jord, Loyse non poteva dunque rifiutare. Jord non sapeva se avrebbe voluto più ringraziarlo o ucciderlo.

“Vi lascio soli” disse Nikandros, ed uscì. Rimasero a guardarsi. La temperatura nella stanza sembrava essersi fatta più fredda. Poi lei cominciò a parlare.

“Così sei tu. Avrei dovuto capirlo fin dal primo momento che mi hai avvicinata: “Vi porgo le mie condoglianze. Vostro figlio era un buon soldato.” La sua voce risuona beffarda, il suo tono perfino più gelido del suo sguardo.

“Mi pare di aver capito che apprezzavi il suo aspetto più che la sua abilità con la spada.”

Jord non rispose alla provocazione. “ E il suo spirito, il suo modo di essere, più del suo aspetto.” le rispose, calmo. “Eravamo vicini…lui ed io.”

“Se vogliamo metterla così…” ribatté lei, continuando a fissarlo. “il nostro re mi ha detto che tu avevi parlato in suo favore.”

Il sangue sembrò gelarsi nelle vene di Jord, al ricordo di quella notte. “Si, è così.”

“Perché?”

“Perchè avevo a cuore vostro figlio.”

All’improvviso, lei si mise a ridere. “Tu nemmeno conoscevi mio figlio. Tu vedevi solo quello che lui voleva che tu vedessi. Quell’uomo l’aveva talmente fuorviato che a quel ragazzo non interessava nulla se non ottenere l’affetto di quel mostro, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averlo, compreso abbassarsi ad andare a letto con uno come te.” L’amarezza che traspariva dal suo tono, si mutò in spregio. “O sei forse così ingenuo da credere che ci fosse qualcosa di autentico tra voi due?”

Jord riandò con la mente al sorriso di Aimeric, alla sua lingua tagliente. Lo rivide com’era in preda alla passione, il capo riverso all’indietro, il viso arrossato, il suo nome sulle labbra. Ripensò alla sua determinazione, alla sua esasperante ostinazione. Gli sovvenne la sua voce subito dopo la morte di Orlant, colma di una disperazione che ora aveva infine un senso, perché ora capiva che Aimeric stava parlando di sé stesso (“ _Un traditore? Era tuo_ _amico! Tu lo avresti ucciso?_ ”).

Lo rivide impallidire, quella notte nella torre, quando aveva capito che Jord avrebbe assisitito alla sua umiliazione. Risentì i suoi singhiozzi, quando Laurent l’aveva fatto a pezzi con le sue parole crudeli. E ricordò un messaggio, tra le sue dita senza vita (“ _Mi dispiace_ ”), e per la prima volta capì, senza più alcun dubbio, che quello che c’era stato tra loro non era una menzogna, non lo era mai stato.

Quel pensiero lo colmò di dolore. Quanto sarebbe stato più facile, in fondo, incolpare Aimeric, odiarlo, convincersi che non era stato nient’altro che un manipolatore senza scrupoli. Ma se invece se pensava a lui solo come un ragazzo che non aveva mai conosciuto l’amore, così disperato di ricevere affetto, al punto di accettarlo perfino dall’uomo che aveva abusato di lui, allora Jord avrebbe potuto salvarlo. Avrebbe potuto mostrargli com’era il vero amore, avrebbe potuto dissuaderlo dal portare avanti il tradimento che stava macchinando, avrebbe potuto offrirgli qualcosa per cui valesse la pena vivere. Avrebbe potuto … _avrebbe_ dovuto...

Le mani gli tremavano leggermente. Loyse era ancora lì, e continuava a fissarlo, e lui capiva che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, ma non era mai stato bravo con le parole. Nella sua mente c’era il vuoto, e avvertiva un nodo alla gola.

“Vorrei che me l’avesse detto” le rispose, con voce strozzata “Vorrei averlo saputo.”

Lei ebbe una risata sarcastica. “Perché? Perché così avresti potuto farlo uccidere con l’accusa di tradimento prima che potesse fare seri danni? Lo apostrofò lei, con un sorriso crudele. “O forse perché così avresti evitato di infangarti con gli avanzi di qualcun altro?”

Jord dovette farsi forza per non ritrarsi disgustato dal modo in cui lei parlava del figlio. “No” rispose, e qui gli si spezzò la voce, “Perché avrei potuto aiutarlo.”

Loyse non era aspettata quella risposta. Quella maschera di distaccato disdegno che aveva indossato per tutto il tempo del loro incontro, scivolò via, mettendo a nudo la verità che aveva cercato di nascondere.

C’era sorpresa sul suo viso, e dolore, e un profondo rimorso, che aveva scavato delle tenui linee sulla sua fronte : per la prima volta Jord vide in lei la madre addolorata, la donna che aveva tradito il suo sposo mettendo a rischio la sua stessa vita, per poter consegnare alla giustizia l’assassino del figlio. Era penosamente chiaro che il suo disprezzo e le sue parole taglienti altro non erano se non una mera difesa.

Loyse si era aspettata accuse, e dispregio, non compassione. Non rimpianto. I suoi occhi erano umidi ora, e spalancati. Erano gli occhi di Aimeric. Jord non poteva restare a guardarla oltre. Si avviò alla porta con tutta la dignità che gli riuscì di trovare in sé.

“Le sue ultime parole sono state per me.” Si era fermato, la mano sulla porta. “Non le dimenticherò mai.”

E se ne andò.

Nell’atrio lo aspettava Nikandros, appoggiato ad una colonna di marmo. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un attimo. Jord chinò il capo, per ringraziarlo.

“Qualsiasi debito voi abbiate avuto in passato nei miei confronti, Nikandros di Delpha” gli disse , “oggi è stato ripagato.” Il suo amico annuì, posando una mano con affetto sulla spalla di Jord.

“Ve ne prego” gli rispose, con voce sommessa, come quella notte presso le cucine, a Karthas, una vita fà: “Non inchinatevi mai più davanti a me.”

Si allontanarono insieme, da uguali.  
  


Qualche giorno più tardi, Lady Loyse si apprestava a lasciare Ios con uno piccolo distaccamento di soldati, su gentile concessione del re – per sua protezione, ovviamente; le mutevoli lealtà della sua famiglia non avevano di certo nulla a che fare con il gruppo di veterani armati che avevano ricevuto l’ordine non perderla mai di vista fino al loro arrivo a Fortaine. Jord notò che la vittoria non aveva minimamente cambiato Laurent, e a questo pensiero non potè sopprimere un sorriso.

All’improvviso si ritrovò davanti il cavallo bianco di Loyse. Lei stava fissando la strada davanti a sé, e senza guardarlo gli rivolse la parola. “Grazie,” sussurrò “per aver amato mio figlio.”

E mentre la guardava allontanarsi a cavallo, Jord avvertì le prime gocce d’odio lasciare il suo animo, come veleno che finalmente venisse drenato da una ferita infetta.

  
  
  


E tutto finiva esattamente dov’era iniziato, dentro alle mura di Ravanel.

Era ormai passato più di un anno da quel giorno che Nikandros era entrato nel forte, alla testa di un armata Akielonese, marciando fino alla piazza dove aveva trovato il suo principe, dato per morto, abbigliato come un Veriano.

Mentre porgeva le redini ad un servo, Nikandros fu travolto dai ricordi. Questo punto era il luogo in cui era apparso Damianos a riceverlo. Quello era il pavimento di pietra dove Nikandros si era inginocchiato, incredulo, davanti al suo re. Le mura parevano riecheggiare ancora di quelle grida lontane nel tempo- “Egli vive! Il figlio del re è vivo. Damianos!”- e poteva sentire ancora la tensione della guerra nell’aria, poteva ancora immaginare un mare di rosso profondo e, in un angolo, un grumo di blu; venti uomini; un blasone stellato. Erano due mesi che non vedeva Jord. I loro rispettivi doveri li avevano richiamati ogniuno nel proprio paese, e lo sconvolgimento politico causato dai loro due re con l’annuncio che era loro intenzione unificare i loro regni aveva provocato abbastanza problemi da tenerli entrambi piuttosto occupati.

Ma ora, tuttavia, per celebrare l’anniversario della vittoria sugli usurpatori, i re di Akielos e di Vere avrebbero tenuto corte nei luoghi delle loro vittorie militari più illustri : Ravenel sarebbe stato la prima tappa di un viaggio di tre mesi che avrebbe incluso Charcy, Fortaine, Karthas ed infine Marlas, dove la pace tra le loro due nazioni sarebbe stata consolidata dalle nozze reali.

  
Le fortezze, naturalmente, dovevano essere preparate per ricevere la nobiltà non solo di un reame, ma bensì di due ( ed uno di essi era _VERE_ ), senza menzionare gli ambasciatori e i loro seguiti. Questo era il motivo per cui Nikandros si trovava qui adesso, a due settimane dall’inizio delle festività. Mentre i due re si sarebbero incontrati in privato ad Aquitart, così da “ _gestire al meglio le ripercussioni politiche della nostra imminente unione, dato che la legislazione di Aquitart differisce notevolmente da_ _quella di Vere_ ” (e Nikandros era piuttosto sicuro che con questo Laurent intendesse semplicemente dire che voleva passare del tempo da solo con Damen; ed era anche piuttosto sicuro che le loro attività avrebbero avuto molto meno a che fare con la diplomazia di quanto non volessero dar da intendere, e molto più invece con l’intrufolarsi di nascosto nel territorio Vaskiano per condividere gli inebrianti effetti dell’hakesh), a Nikandros era toccato il compito di sovrintendere ai preparativi, accogliere gli ospiti e stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi potenziale attentato.

Damen gliela avrebbe pagata _davvero_ cara per tutto questo.

Mentre si sforzava di pensare solo in positivo, Nikandros scrutò il cortile, alla ricerca di Jord. Questi avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo nei suoi (francamente deprimenti) compiti, e Nikandros attendeva con trepidazione di poter riprendere le loro sessioni notturne con la spade e le loro partire a carte da ubriachi. In fondo, non si era ancora ripreso quel famoso coltello, come d’altro canto Jord stesso non mancava mai di ricordargli.

Eppure il suo amico non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Interpellata, la sentinella gli rispose che Lord Jord (Nikandros sorrise al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe fatto Jord a sentire quel titolo) era invero arrivato quel mattino, ma che nessuno l’aveva più visto da poco prima di mezzogiorno.

Nikandros guardò il cielo. Il sole stava tramontando.

Fu in quel momento che gli sovvenne che quel luogo non era carico di ricordi solamente per lui.

All’improvviso ricordò con esattezza cos’era accaduto in quella fortezza. Imprecando ad alta voce, e facendo trasalire la sentinella, si mise a correre verso il torrione.

Per fortuna i servi erano gli stessi, e gli eventi di quei giorni così straordinari da non poter esser facilmente dimenticati, neppure ad un anno di distanza; grazie alle loro indicazioni gli ci vollero solo cinque minuti per trovare le stanze che cercava. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, quando aprì la porta. Le stanze erano eleganti, degne di un aristocratico, e nulla poteva far pensare alla tragedia che qui si era consumata.

Apparivano stranamente in ordine: non c’era neppure un granello di polvere, e le finestre erano state lavate a specchio, e proprio per questo era quasi impossibile non notare la cavità frastagliata nella parte inferiore del telaio di una di esse. Jord era chino sul tavolo, le mani sulla sua superficie, il capo abbassato.

Tremava così forte che Nikandros lo sentiva battere i denti. “Jord?” non ci fu risposta. Allora si avvicinò, fermandosi solo quando gli riuscì di osservare quello che c’era oltre la spalla di Jord, e fu allora che notò la macchia scura che Jord stava fissando.

Con un moto d’orrore, capì che quello era sangue disseccato: una prova schiacciante, assorbita dal vecchio legno del tavolo, incontrovertibile. Incancellabile.

“Avrei dovuto essere qui” la voce di Jord era come soffocata, “Avrei dovuto …essere con lui…”

Nikandros avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma non osava. “Non è stata colpa tua” gli disse invece, deciso a convincere il suo amico.”

Ed invece, Jord prese a tremare ancor di più. “Perché” sussurrò, “Perché lo ha fatto?” . Volse lo sguardo a Nikandros, ed i suoi occhi erano così spaventati che all’altro mancò il fiato.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quell’uomo sarebbe stato capace di esprimere una tale emozione. Non c’erano lacrime sul suo viso, ma appariva incredibilmente giovane, indifeso in un modo impossibile, come un bimbo malato che chiedesse alla madre perché sentiva così tanto dolore.

“Perché…” iniziò, la voce simile ad un lamento, ma non poté finire la frase. Nikandros lo baciò.

Fu un bacio appassionato, un tentativo di sconfiggere quell dolore. Nikandros ora non voleva altro che reclamare quell’uomo, tenerlo stretto a sé, proteggerlo nella sua vulnerabilità con il suo stesso corpo, il suo stesso sangue.

Se Jord doveva essere difeso dai fantasmi che lo perseguitavano, Nikandros sarebbe stato per lui una difesa inespugnabile quanto Marlas, resistendo ad ogni attacco fino a farli scomparire del tutto. Quando si staccarono, erano entrambi senza fiato.

E Nikandros, distrattamente, si rese conto che la sua presa avrebbe lasciato dei lividi sulle braccia di Jord. Fu un attimo, poi Jord gli si avvinghiò nuovamente, baciandolo senza quell’eleganza, quella gentilezza che lo contraddistinguevano.

Lo baciò in preda ad un palese, scoperto desiderio. Non potevano restare lì, rifletté Nikandros, istericamente. Non potevano farlo in quelle stanze, in quel santuario di morte, con lo spettro di un altro a guardarli. Senza profferir parola, prese Jord per mano e lo condusse alla porta, lentamente. Jord lo seguì.

Fecero l’amore in una stanza simile a quella che avevano lasciato. Ma loro due non se ne accorsero nemmeno. A malapena riuscirono ad arrivare al letto. Fu tutto istintivo, selvaggio, senza alcuna raffinatezza, e così intenso che non ci fu bisogno di parole.

Non ci furono dolci sospiri o tenere carezze tra di loro, ma morsi, graffi, baci pieni di frenesia e disperazione. Fecero l’amore esattamente come duellavano: stoccate e parate, incessantemente. Lo scontro di due esseri uguali, alla pari, che non si risparmiavano.

C’era forza, e fuoco, e furia, e il sangue che ardeva nelle vene, lo scontro di lame affiliate, la danza di due animali selvatici.

Quella notte Jord gli si offrì come mai aveva fatto prima, nemmeno quand’era ragazzo (e come difficilmente avrebbe fatto ancora, e solamente per un unico uomo). Per una volta non doveva essere a lui guidare l’altro, ad agire: poteva abbandonarsi al piacere, lasciarsene sommergere, perdersi in esso, come in un’ondata.

Lasciò che il corpo reagisse come voleva, e che la sua mente si svuotasse di ogni cosa, eccetto quel corpo possente attorno a lui, sotto di lui, dentro di lui.

Non esisteva nient’altro oltre ai muscoli e al sudore; l’universo iniziava e finiva con la sfumatura olivastra della pelle di Nikandros, il sapore salato delle sue labbra, il calore del suo seme. Avvinghiato a lui con le braccia e le gambe, per non lasciarlo andare, Jord arrovesciò il capo all’indietro, le mani strette a pugno, le dita aggrappate ai riccioli scuri dell’altro.

Venne col nome di Nikandros sulle labbra.  
  


 

 

Il mattino dopo il mondo appariva diverso. Jord se ne stava davanti al focolare, avvolto solo dalla luce grigiastra dell’alba.

Per la prima volta dopo più di un anno si sentiva leggero. Pulito. Si sentiva scevro completamente, impossibilmente, da qualsiasi traccia d’odio. Le sue mani si strinsero attorno al pezzo di carta che tenevano, ed egli udì nuovamente la voce di Nikandros rieccheggiargli lontana nella memoria: “ _Non tornerà,_ _per quanto voi gli restiate aggrappato_.”

Ebbe un sospiro tremulo, gli occhi chiusi, quindi gettò il foglietto spiegazzato nel fuoco. E mentre il fuoco lo divorava, rivide quelle parole, scritte con quella calligrafia nitida e precisa, come se gli fossero state impresse a fuoco sotto le sue palpebre: “ _Mi dispiace, Jord_ ”. “Anche a me” bisbigliò “Riposa in pace”.

Quando finalmente aprì gli occhi, il fuoco si era spento e nell’aria mulinava della cenere. C’era silenzio attorno a lui, un profondo senso di pace. Poi si sentì un borbottio smorzato provenire dal letto, dietro di lui, il fruscio delle lenzuola sul letto.

“Jord?” Al suono di quella voce, egli si volse, sorridendo. Nikandros se ne stava disteso sui cuscini come un leone impigrito, e la sua pelle ruvida e scura risaltava in contrasto con il candore dei teli. Aveva i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi assonnati, mentre sbatteva le palpebre a causa della luce del sole. Jord sentì il petto traboccare d’affetto, e si meravigliò, ancora una volta, di quanto fosse forte quell’uomo, quando fosse stupendo. Nikandros gli tese una mano, con gli occhi che brillavano. Erano occhi intensi, e teneri, come tutto in lui. “Vieni qui” gli ordinò, rude.

E Jord obbedì.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


End file.
